


Did You Do The

by Tortellini



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homework, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan has a response when Kyle asks about something.But it's definitely not the response he was looking for in the first place. Good thing they love each other deep down. Deep, deep down.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 19





	Did You Do The

Kyle Brofloviski came into class looking tired. Not like he wasn't feeling though, which was good and all. But this was something slightly less worrisome. There were bags under his eyes, and Kyle's hair looked even more wild and curly than usual. Stan watched his best friend with his chin in his hands. Like usual, like he could always count on, Kyle came over and slumped into his desk next to him.

"Dude," Stan said, cocking an eyebrow. "You look exhausted."

Kyle gave him a 'no shit' look. Because, really, no shit. "I was up all night doing the math homework."

"Oh yeah." That earned a smirk. "Up all night doing _the math homework,_ huh."

"Did you even do it?" Now Kyle narrowed his eyes at him. 

"...uh." Stan said. "No, I'm waiting until marriage."

He deserved the punch he ended up getting. 


End file.
